The present invention is directed to a system and method for securing devices, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a preset security level system and a method for using the preset security level system.
Conventionally, computer systems, including peripheral devices, frequently include a plurality of security features for providing a more secure operation of the system or device. Such security features typically include port closing features, Telnet deactivation features, SSL activation features, intrusion detection system activation features, etc. Some of these features provide a low level of security, such as the port closing features, while other features provide a high level of security, such as the intrusion detection system activation feature. When a system administrator wants to activate a certain level of security, the administrator must manually activate each security feature associated with a particular security level. This can be a tedious and time-consuming process, as the number of security features needed to be activated can be large. Thus, there is a need for a preset security level system and method for using the same.
Additionally, performance and security are usually viewed as features highly desirable for data processing peripherals, such as printers and multifunction peripherals. Security-sensitive users, such as government agency employees, health care organization employees, etc., require a peripheral having a high degree of security, but are typically less demanding regarding the performance of the peripheral. Typical users demand a great deal of performance, but have little regard for security. Most peripheral device manufacturers attempt to satisfy these divergent needs by offering a dual line of products, those having enhanced security features and those having enhanced performance features. However, this is an inefficient approach, as a user is not presented with a single peripheral device embodying both features—security and performance. Thus, it is desirable to have a system and method whereby a peripheral device, such as a multifunction peripheral, will embody both increased security and performance features.